


An Army of One

by moriartysapprentice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know where this is going sorry, Post-Avengers Asgard, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysapprentice/pseuds/moriartysapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a Loki/Sigyn fic I'm supposed to be writing. Odin makes an unexpected decision at Loki's trial, and Sigyn makes an unexpected decision of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army of One

“Therefore, I, Odin Allfather—“

Their eyes met, icy-blue against green; Loki looked away first, bowing his head as the sentence came from his father. Sigyn curled her fingers around the beautifully carved wooden wall separating she and the other spectators from the accused, and waited.

“—sentence you, Loki Odinson—“

At this he turned his head and spat. She had expected that, some kind of resistance against the Odinson name by which he was incorrectly referred to. He looked at his wife again, and this time her eyes looked away in shame. Sigyn was the woman married to a murderer, after all. A murderer of those who once fell at Asgardian feet and sacrificed themselves for their gods… but a murderer nonetheless.

“—to execution.”

At this, her eyes flitted straight to Odin, wondering whether she had heard his words correctly. Evidently the woman had. He stood, and the Asgardians around her rose to their feet too, remaining in this position until the Allfather left. His word would be taken as law.

Loki would die. Sigyn and Loki had never had a loving relationship until this point; after all, it would take the patience and virtues of a true god to love someone who forced you to marry them. But she grew attached to him after a certain while, after they had been through so much. They had had children together: Narvi and Vali. Of course, both boys were now dead, Narvi killed by his brother and Vali killed by the Aesir themselves. Sigyn had loved them both as a mother should, and it was in this moment that she realised she loved Loki too, as a wife should.

People began to leave the courtroom, and her pure emerald gaze saw the guards move to take Loki back to his cell. Without a moment’s thought, her body suddenly knew how to move again, and clumsily she stood, climbing over the wall and running to her newly-discovered beloved. Loki turned to his wife before she even reached him, his skin sheened with an unnatural pallor. The guards were perhaps five seconds away, or maybe it was ten. Sigyn didn’t count; she just cupped my husband’s cheeks and kissed him. It became unclear whose tears were whose, and only when she realised that Loki was actually crying with her, the guards took a hold of her slender but strong arms and tugged her back, while others began working to unchain him from the ground, instead chaining his arms behind his back and reinstating his muzzle. “Be safe, Sigyn,” were the words her husband gifted her with, before they were parted completely, and he disappeared into the depths of the court while she was escorted out.

The few people that lingered outside instantly turned their accusing gazes to Sigyn , and she was rather angry to see that the Lady Sif was one of these. So instead of saying anything, Sigyn brushed down her dress and then wiped away her tears, returning the glare before walking on. She was the Lady Sigyn, still the unfortunate woman who had had her beloved Theoric stolen from her, replaced by Loki. That's what they should believe and that's what she would let them believe. 

A few hours later, the gold-haired beauty had changed from her emerald dress (in respect for Loki, naturally) into her slightly-oversized armour, given to her by her mother when she was a younger girl. It glinted in the sunshine as she walked through the jewel-adorned halls of Asgard's palace, and only shone brighter when she walked up the slope that led to the training fields. Of course, as Sigyn had guessed, Thor was there, sparring with an invisible opponent before he noticed her and bowed deeply. "M'lady," he greeted her in a deep tone kept quaint by the Asgardian accent., and Sigyn bowed in reply.

He turned away from her for a moment to pass his sword to a servant, who immediately began polishing it.   
Spoiled oaf, Sigyn thought to herself, but managed to curl her lips into a soft smile as Thor turned back to her. "I did not see you at your brother's trial, Thor," she said quietly, and the prince shook his head. "Nay. I would have found it too difficult. Loki is still my brother, even if he has changed himself to reject me."  
Hesitantly, Sigyn nodded. It made sense, after all. She decided not to tell him of the verdict and instead drew her sword as his own was placed in his hands again. "Shall we?" She invited, and Thor smiled. "It would be an honour," he joked, stepping back to position himself and she rolled her eyes before darting forward and aiming a slash at his chest. Thor stepped back and clashed his sword against hers, and thus the two became more serious about their game.

\-------------

Execution. Such a quieted and calmed term for something so extravagant. Loki had anticipated it to the point where he had craved it to be Odin's choice. Nothing would break his brother or father more than having to kill him off, especially since he had played them like a fiddle this past while. Pulling heartstrings was boringly easy with a silver tongue.  
The cell was darker than usual though Loki knew this was not to be taken as an indication of night. It meant no one cared to look upon him for now. He rested his head against the wall, slumped on the floor, index fingers steepled and pressed to his mouth in a pathetic attempt to protect Sigyn's kiss. That had been the first time they had kissed in...what, a century, perhaps? And only because he was going to die. How tragic. The god sighed to himself at the melodramatic thought, and began to wonder seriously about it. Had she changed her mind about him? It was perhaps a bit too late now, but that would be very perfectly... Sigyn.


End file.
